


Floatin' On Air

by monkiainen



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: '', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Brian were supposed to have a nice holiday in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, fate has other plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floatin' On Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _"Verone escapes and captures Brian; Dom has to rescue him. (post-2 Fast 2 Furious)"_ in the round 15 of Small Fandoms Fest.

Carter Verone was a dangerous man. Brian knew it, after the whole _incident_ in Miami that involved Roman, drugs and fast cars. Since Verone was safely behind the bars, he couldn’t hurt Brian. Right?

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Dom didn’t believe in coincidences. There was a reason why his path had crossed with Brian once again, and this time Dom was going to make sure that Brian would stay in his life for good. As a friend, and hopefully as something more. True, it felt sort of stupid to be chasing the guy that had spent his time flirting with his little sister no less, but Dom knew if he didn’t act now he would lose Brian.

At first it was awkward, the past reminding them what was lost and what could never be. It took one night of racing and running from cops and too much tequila for Dom to grab Brian and kiss him senseless. Lucky for Dom, Brian returned his sentiments.

Now they are in a much awaited holiday in Alcobaça, Portugal - a favor from some Customs Service agent Brian worked with couple of years ago. It’s nice in there, in a small city with 15 000 inhabitants. True, there are no major sightseeing spots, if you don’t count the biggest church and monastery of Portugal. _(Brian doesn’t, as he isn’t the most religious person there is by default, but it’s a different story for Dom. There is something humbling in the air of the church that took over 130 years to complete.)_ The story about Pedro I of Portugal and his murdered mistress gives Dom the chills, even if he doesn’t admit it aloud.

Life is good, until it isn’t.

That morning everything seemed just fine. There was nothing out of ordinary – they shared their breakfast in the balcony overlooking the city, laughing and joking as usual. Brian wanted to see the natural park close to the city – Dom didn’t exactly love the idea of hiking in the woods in the middle of nowhere, but since he had dragged Brian to the monastery he didn’t actually have a choice. After packing their gear, off they went.

Dom had to admit that even as a city boy through and through, he could still appreciate the beauty of the nature around them. It wasn’t as bad as he originally thought, although he would never admit it to Brian. Let the blond keep his illusions of him being the more earthly one.

It was all so peaceful.

Until it wasn’t. Suddenly they are approached by a crew of thugs, surrounding them. Dom looks at Brian, who is already in a battle mode. They might be disadvantaged, but they are not going to surrender without a fight.

One of the thugs declares something in Spanish, and even though Dom doesn’t understand all of it the tone is clear: we want Brian, and we are not going to leave without him. The fight begins.

It’s over even before it’s started properly – three of the biggest thugs are taming Dom, while Brian is being injected something. Then everything gets dark.

When Dom regains his consciousness, he’s alone in the woods, with a lump size of an ostrich egg in the back of his head. There is no sign of Brian or the thugs, and for a moment Dom panics. Is this it? Now that he and Brian had finally admitted their mutual feelings, Brian is taken away from him. No. It can’t be.

His eyes flashing with double visions and his skull feeling like it’s going to burst any minute, Dom makes his way back to the city. It takes him several tries to operate his mobile phone, because his hand-eye-coordination has left for a holiday. When Dom finally pushes the right buttons and the call connects, he can only mutter “Brian taken. Help.” before he passes out again.

When Dom wakes up in the hospital, Roman is there, along with a stern-looking brunette. She introduces herself as Monica Fuentes, agent for the Customs Service. Fuentes does not look happy. She explains to Dom that Verone has somehow managed to break free from prison, and is out there to seek revenge. They had been able to put Roman under witness protection, despite Roman’s protests, but they were too late to get Brian _(and Dom)_ safe in time. Now Verone has Brian who knows where.

Dom leaves the hospital the next time against doctor’s wishes. He has more important things to worry about than a possible hemorrhage.

Dom uses up all his possible contacts from all over the world. Somebody must know something. But the problem is, Verone is a powerful man, and most of the people Dom talks to are too afraid of the drug lord to say anything. Help finally comes from the most unexpected source Dom could think of. Whitworth comes forward, telling where Dom could find Brian. Dom does not for sure can he trust the once dirty cop, but he has no other choice. He must get to Brian before it’s too late.

Verone has eyes and ears everywhere. Dom can’t risk using planes or trains or any other form of public transportation that could be tracked down. It leaves him with one choice only: he must drive to Brian, as fast as he can.

So Dom drives and drives and drives: from Portugal to Spain, from Spain to Italy and Slovenia, and finally to Hungary. The roads are getting narrowed and bumpier the closer he gets, but Dom ignores the screeching of his dampers and puts his foot down. He can always get a new car. Brian cannot be replaced.

In the end Verone is like any other overgrown bully Dom has ever met in his life: more talk than action. The cocky bastard was so sure of himself he didn’t even bother to have guards around his lair, so Dom practically waltzes in and saves the princess from the dragon. Brian complains that he is no princess, but a handsome prince saved by his trusted knight. Dom laughs, and kisses Brian like there is no tomorrow.

And so they lived happily ever after.


End file.
